


Owl Feathers

by RoaringTurtle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 17:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringTurtle/pseuds/RoaringTurtle
Summary: Byleth just doesn't get fads these days





	Owl Feathers

“So, Ferdinand, I know how much you like collecting weapons and armor, and you are low key kind of obsessed with nobles and ceremonies, so I thought you might want this ceremonial sword? It’s a gift,” Byleth handed the present to his student, who just looked happy to receive something from the tacturn professor. 

“Thank you, Professor,” Ferdinand bowed, “I’m very grateful you went out of your way to give this to me.” But for some reason, that wasn’t enough for Byleth, since he clicked his tongue, before reaching into his bag for another item. The former mercenary quietly griped to himself about how it was only one arrow.

“Hey, Ferdinand, want this owl feather I found on the ground?” Byleth asked, with annoyance clear in his face, but it wasn’t noticed by the noblest of nobles.

“Professor! You’ve outdone yourself! It’s perfect! I love it so much!” Ferdinand was practically leaping with joy for the present, not noticing how Byleth was grumbling the entire time

* * *

“And just the other day, Lysithea called me a fossil when I tried to talk with her!” Hanneman complained, at the weekly faculty meeting which had degraded into a tea party. Normally, Byleth took his colleague’s worries seriously, but it was hard to when he was eating a sugar cookie.

“I wouldn’t take it too harshly, Lysithea is like that with everyone,” Manuela tried to ease her colleague with, but then adopted a thoughtful expression, “But I get what you mean. I just feel so out of touch sometimes. And when did slang get so confusing?”

Hanneman nodded in agreement, before remembering three people sat at the table, and the third person most likely felt left out. “I’m sorry, Byleth, you’re rather young, so you probably don’t face the same struggles as us.”

“You trying to start something?” Manuela asked, her tone murderous as always when her age was brought up.

“Actually, I know what you mean,” Byleth agreed, much to the other parties’ shock, “I just don’t get the taste of young people. Maybe it is a fad or something, but I just don’t get it…” Byleth rested his chin on his hand as he thought of his earlier encounter with Ferdinand.

“Oh? What could possibly confound the academy's second favorite professor so?” Manuela asked, causing a vein to pop up on Hanneman’s forehead at the implication.

“It’s those owl feathers,” Byleth told them, completely oblivious to the passive-aggressive war being waged between the other two, “I just don’t understand what is so great about them,” He fished into his bag and pulled one out as an example, “I literally found this covered in owl droppings, but for some reason, all the kids love it.”

Hanneman picked it up to examine, and gave them his analysis, “Well by all accounts, it looks like a relatively normal owl feather, but it is a rather fine feather…”

“If you don’t want it, I’ll take it,” Manuela told him, snatching the feather out of his hands.

“I never said that! Professor, tell her to give it back!” Hanneman asked Byleth, who was just dumbfounded by the whole scene.

“Seriously? Two arrows? Why?” Byleth muttered into his hands. “And I’m pretty sure I told them where I found it.”

The two professors had a death match while their newest colleague banged his head on a table.

**Author's Note:**

> It would later be said that Byleth could be seen hunting owls in the monastery since, in his own words, "It's easier than eating 10 meals a day"


End file.
